


Aliens, Magnus?

by whothefrellami



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Helen and Will discuss the possibility of Alien life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens, Magnus?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



“All I’m saying, Will, is that’s it’s not entirely beyond the bounds of possibility. There _is_ a chance.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

“Can you seriously say that? After everything you’ve seen here?”

The level of Helen’s voice rose slightly, her accent becoming gradually more pronounced. Will stood and began pacing the large office, trying to process the new information in his head.

“These are aliens we’re talking about here, Magnus. _Aliens_.”

Abnormals he could deal with. Yes, there were the odd few every now and again that shocked him, but there was nothing _extra-terrestrial_ about them. Aliens were a completely different, _ridiculous_ matter.

He turned and looked back to the woman, sat on one of her sofas, a glass of wine in her hand. She smiled. It was that smile that told him she was up to something.

“Do you _really_ never think about it?” The curiosity in her voice, he could tell was genuine. And if he said he never had, he’d be lying. Who _hadn’t_ considered the possibility of interstellar life? After all she’d been through, that which he knew and that which, as of yet, he didn’t, he really should’ve anticipated the conversation occurring at some point.

“Ok, yes,” he replied, after a short time, “Yes, I have thought about it. Magnus-”

She laughed, and placed her glass down on the wooden table in front of her. He watched her as she stood, and walked over to him, that same mischievous smile still present on her face. She stopped, leaving little space between them, and he looked at her. He looked at how her blue eyes shined; the way her lips curled upwards at either side, before realising that those blue eyes seemed to be staring directly at his own lips.

He swallowed, before moving forward, closing the gap, and taking her in his arms; pressing himself to her, and kissing her.

It didn’t seem to last nearly long enough.

Before he knew it, they were apart, and he could tell she was stifling a giggle.

“What?” he asked, smiling.

“You really did believe me on that alien theory, didn’t you?”

Maybe he had, maybe he hadn’t.

And even if he had, he would never have admitted it.


End file.
